food_fantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
Cola
Main= |rarity = R |class = Magic |artist 1 = |artist 2 = |artist 3 = |artist 4 = |artist 5 = |pairs1 = |pairs2 = |paired1 = |paired2 = |fa1 = Fanged Snail |fa2 = Prajna |recipe = Popcorn (Recipe) |food type = Beverages |birthplace = United States |birth year = 20th Century |cn name = 可乐 |personality = Uninhibited |height = 174cm / 5ft.7in. |likes1 = Hamburger |likes2 = |likes3 = |dislikes1 = |dislikes2 = |dislikes3 = |cven = Jeff Schine |cvjp = Abe Atsushi |cvcn = Liu Yao (刘垚) |get INTL = yes |get FF:NJ = yes |get CN = yes |get TW = |get JP = |get KR = |quote = Hey~ you know?! I'm a good medicine for relieving fatigue. |bio = A young kid with a lot of personality. He is an advocate of freedom and is a very loyal companion. He adores music; especially rock and rap. |food introduction = Cola is beloved by young people around the world. It's not only refreshing but also a great drink to use for cooking! |acquire = * Team Up (Uke Mochi Hard, Thundaruda Easy and Medium) |events = |power = 1034 |atk = 43 |def = 8 |hp = 247 |crit = 467 |critdmg = 441 |atkspd = 1213 |normaltitle = Water Tide |normal = Cola uses liquid to hem in the enemy target with the highest Def, dealing 100% of the Food Soul's Atk stat as damage plus 15 extra damage, also decreasing the target's Def by 5% for 2 seconds. |energytitle = Free Burst |energy = Cola kicks cans at his enemies, dealing 40% of the Food Soul's Atk stat as damage to all enemies plus 58 extra damage, while also dealing 30 damage per second to all enemies for 3 seconds. |name = |contract = Hey, I'm Cola! Relax~ don't be so hard-faced~ Come on~ We are rockin!!! |login = Yo, you're here! You wanna listen to music together? |arena = Hey, bro, let's go play some music together~ |skill = Rockin!! |ascend = Yeah, I've improved! I couldn't have done it without you. Thank you~ |fatigue = Wait! Wait! I'm too tired, let me rest for a bit, okay? |recovering = I feel much better. Keep it going bro! |attack = High-five bro! |ko = Too... bad... |notice = The food is ready. It'll replenish your physical strength! |idle1 = I'm a little bored. It's more fun when I'm together with my bro. |idle2 = Hey, what's wrong? Why are you ignoring me? |idle3 = |interaction1 = Hey~you know?! I'm a good medicine for relieving fatigue. |interaction2 = The spirit of rock n' roll isn't rebellion, it's synonymous with freedom. |interaction3 = You're my important partner! So if you ever need my help, just open your mouth~ |pledge = Hey, you know, we've always been good partners... but now I hope that you're not just my bro! That you're... you're... you're the person who will stay by my side forever! |intimacy1 = The feeling of wanting to be with you is stronger than my desire to be free. |intimacy2 = Hey~ Come quick~ listen to this song I made~ Its your song, because you gave me the inspiration to make it. |intimacy3 = Attendant, listen! The sound of a guitar. The first chord, so loud. The second chord, so loud. The third chord, so loud, so loud! It represents my constant thoughts of you. |victory = |defeat = |feeding = }} |-|Gallery= /Gallery}} |-|Story= /Story}}